1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting device including a barrier layer that includes a silicon oxide layer and a silicon-rich silicon nitride layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As flexible flat display devices have recently attracted increasing attention, research is being actively conducted on flexible flat display devices. Flexible flat display devices are manufactured by using a flexible substrate formed of a flexible material such as plastic, and not a glass substrate.
A flat display device includes a thin film transistor (TFT) for controlling the operation of each pixel or generating an electrical signal to be provided to a driving unit. It is necessary to protect the TFT from external impurities.
Since an organic light-emitting device, on which research has also recently been actively conducted in connection with a display unit of a flexible flat display device, includes an electronic light-emitting element, in each pixel, which is formed of an organic material that is very vulnerable to external moisture or oxygen, it is necessary to prevent external impurities from penetrating into the organic material.
A barrier layer, which is used to prevent the penetration of external impurities, may peel off during a process.